Falling Apart - A SYOT
by NintenGirl2002
Summary: Her world was fine, no it wasn't. Her father got re-married, he best friend is a trouble maker and better yet, she has The Hunger Games to deal with. Will she stay strong or will she just fall apart?
1. Ch 1 revised

**Ch 1**

**Beta A/N: Hello! I'm DomiHearts1497 and I'm beta-ing for NintenGirl2002's SYOT! So yeah… submit some tributes :)**

**A/N: This will be done in Nina's (Circ, Circuit) POV until further notice. Check out my profile for the tribute sheet. PM's only please. If you put it in the comments it will not be used. At all.**

"Good morning George."

"Morning Circ."

We meet up in our usual spot by the bakery on our way to school. After sitting for awhile, George breaks the silence.

"Why do they show us the rebellion footage to us? I mean, we have seen it every year since we were twelve…"

"I don't know, I don't know..."

The rest of the walk to school is silent. It is always like this, the last week before the reaping. We get shown a different film today. It's about a girl named Katniss and a boy named Pita maybe? I can't remember his name. They rebelled against the Capitol. This Katniss girl was the face of the rebellion. Pita loved Katniss, and Katniss loved Pita. At the end of their games, the both tried to commit suicide together. The head game maker at that time let them both live. They tried to team up with district thirteen to kill President Snow and be the President themselves. They were mean and selfish and killed many Capitol people. President Snow had no choice but to execute them. This was a long time ago, Almost two hundred years…

After class, George meets me in the hallway.

"Wow, that was-"

"Horrible what they did to the Capitol," I say as I nudge him in the shoulder. Headmaster Jones walks past, she pauses slightly after where I was standing and turned around.

"I'm glad you felt that way Miss Danyelle," After she was far away, I turn to George

"You can't do that here! You'll get us both expelled and fired!"

"Whatever..."

"No, not 'whatever' I need my job! Unlike you, I have a family to feed! All _my _dad is good at is going around getting new girlfriends!" With that I burst into tears. George stands in front of me and hugs me. We stand in the hallway like this for several minutes until a boy with brown hair and blue eyes approaches me and George.

"Hey look! George and his girlfriend, Nina!"George turns around slowly and blinks. In one swift move George punches him twice in the nose.

After the first one he says, "One, her name isn't Nina-" After the second one, holding his train of thought, "And two, she isn't my girlfriend." By then everybody is staring at us. There is blood dripping down his face as he slumps to the ground. He looks unconscious.

I whisper to George, "What have you done…"

**A/N: The first few chapters will be about Circ and George and if you are wondering, DomiHearts (I forgot the numbers and I'm too lazy to go check) is my beta and she will be writing a little authors note upon top ^ in bold!**

**My little angels!**


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Hey guys, I haven't written in this for ages.. I just wanted to let you know that I am still going on with this, I'll just go on to the reaping. I have a lot of tributes but still need more. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys, as I always say, on with the chapter!

"Mommy! Don't leave me! Please!"

A little girl in a grey dress with her hair up in pigtails is standing in a field. The women who I suppose to be her mother turns around and waves to her. The girl morphs into an older child still standing there crying but now her hair is down and she is wearing a black dress and holding flowers. I rub my eyes and I see the girl has grown up and is now wearing a t-shirt and a skirt and is talking to a friend laughing. Her mother is standing behind her with a pale look to her. It seems that the girl is oblivious to her mothers presence. The women speaks in a voice that seems ill-fitting.

"Wake up!"

Wait, what.

"Rubie! Get your ass down here! Wake up!"

I groan as I get up and push back my long hair.

"I'm coming Lucia"

I get up and grab my dressing gown from the back of the door and put it over my shoulders as I walk down the stairs. I smell coffee from downstairs in the pot. This is the morning I'm most happy about, its reaping day, and today is the day that I will show everybody I can. I can win, I can do this. I'm not just a pretty face. Kill or be killed. What will I do? Hint: I won't be killed.

I feel the slight breeze of hands in front of my face.

"Are you awake my queen"

I open my eyes to see Lucia grinning mischievously clapping her hands like I was a queen, but not in a good way.

"I'm sick and tired of your attitude Lucia, you're a maid, not a mother or a personal annoyance''

I can feel Lucia's eyes burning into the back of my skull as I lean down to take a spoonful of my cereal.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see her go to the closet and retrieve her tan trench coat.

"Why are you leaving? Its ten in the morning"

She fixes the collar on her coat and turns to me and speaks.

"I have a family of my own and I need to be there to.."

She pauses trying to think of a word, and I start sitting down on the chair. I put my head in my hands and mumbling out a barely audible response.

"Support them?"

She smiles evilly and looks at me.

"Yes…. Support them…"

After I finish my cereal I go up to my closet and try to find an outfit to wear.

I decide on a red dress and flats that my father gave me for my birthday. After all, we are the richest family in the district, we can afford it.

I get my fathers concierge to drive me to the town square because my shoes are too small to walk in and the are ruby encrusted, why muddy them up? I'm not from district twelve.

The escort is standing at the ball of names at the in front of the justice building. Her name is Zalin I believe. No one knows her last name because she has never told anyone. Her hair is a dark purple and puffed out in every direction and her black dress hangs on her body limply. I find my place at in the sea of children. I am pumped, this year I will volunteer so I can win and show them.

I search the crowd of people and try to find garnet. I see her standing with the other trainers like a group of sort. She waves and I wave back. She is nineteen so she cannot be called up to the stage.

Zalin walks closer to the ball of paper and pulls out a name, probably for the girls, but she never says.

"Shay Chrani"

The girl who I suppose to be Shay walks to the stage she stands in front of Zalin looking very sad and worried.

"Any volunteers?"

She can barely get the words out before I raise me hand a yell

"I volunteer!``

I hear another voice say the words in exact unison with my own.

I turn to the right to see another girl with her hand up I kick her leg to get her to buckle over before Zalin focuses on the crowd.

I walk up towards the podium with my head held high and I walk past the boys side and wink, Hey it gets sponsors, I fell something touch my backside and I turn around to see a boy snickering and high-fiving his friend.

I walk closer towards them and yell.

"who touched my ass?!"

The four boys scatter reveling one in th center doubled over with laugherter, I make him jerk him upright and knee him in the balls. he still doubles over, but now in pain. I turn around and keep walking but I make sure to turn around and yell at them.

"No one messes with Rubie!'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry Domi.. I should proof read my own work a tad before I send it to you…..Anyway, today we will be talking to Mr. Emero Dawson! Hope you like him! BYYEEEEEE!**

I'm standing in the corner watching that chick beat up Brice.

She turns and yells at them saying that no one messes with Rubie. I'm guessing her name is Rubie… well obviously. I see her up on stage and see how truly stunning she looks.

Her blond hair is in a loose ponytail that hangs onto her mid back. Her dress is shimmering in the lights of the Justice Building while the slight wind moves the flowing end. Her shoes are encrusted with rubies it seems.

Zalin is looking paler then usual on the stage. She pulls the name out of the reaping ball. It won't be me. It never has.

I start thinking about the Games and how most children live for them while I would rather be at home not watching at all. The games are sick! Why would people look forward to watching children kill other children! How do people train to kill…?

The buzzing of the outside world silences and forces me back into reality. Zalin is face down on the stage with the slip of paper in her hand. Mayor Lux stands up from her chair and pulls the slip of paper out of her hands.

Her voice is high pitched and bubbly, not what you'd expect from such a serious women, she pulls the name up to her face trying to read the name without her glasses.

"Emero Dawson?"

Everyone turns to me and I stand still, not moving, trying to blend into the crowd.

It doesn't work and a Peacekeeper comes up to me and pulls me up on stage.

The Mayor has to go on with the ceremony and all I remember is sitting in the chair at the visiting room and my mother coming into see me.

I stand up and she runs up to me crying. I hold onto her and she pulls back. "You need to take this."

She holds the black wristband out that I've seen her many days wearing while we putter around the house dusting, sweeping, mopping and cleaning up in general.

"I can't. It's yours."

I shove her hands back and she pulls me into a hug again.

"You don't have to have it if you don't want it."

A Peacekeeper comes into the room and asks mom to leave. She obliges and walks out calmly unlike the other mothers I've seen walk out of here.

I sit back in my chair not expecting any more visitors, and I don't get any.

Standing up, I put my hands in my back pocket and feel something. Weaving my fingers through the string, I find my mother's black bracelet…

**A/N: I proof read this one! Its only half the size of the last chapter, but I think you get a good idea of Emero. All the tributes up until chapter 4 are Domi's, so thank her for the awesomeness.**


End file.
